SM: La Otra Cara
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Cómo luchas contra un hombre que te pone entre la espada y la pared? dejas que todo por lo que has luchado se vaya a la basura? que haces si tus seres queridos estan en medio de todo y sus vidas dependen de que tu tomes las de otros?
1. Prologo

**SM: La Otra Cara.**

**RinitaInverse**

Prologo 

.- Si, esta noche es la entrevista. Si, si. Tu solo preocúpate de tu trabajo, haz lo que te dije, si, mañana en la noche esta bien. Será mejor que todo salga bien, me entiendes? Eso es todo. Adiós.

La llamada fue corta. Después de todo las instrucciones habían sido entregadas con anterioridad. Llevaba meses planeando sus movimientos y por fin estaba listo para llevar sus planes a la realidad, no había puntos ciegos, siempre había sido meticuloso, por ello estaba donde estaba, un paso arriba de todo.

.- Sr. Takeshi... – la mujer hablo con inseguridad. – estamos listos, solo falta Ud.

.- De acuerdo, voy enseguida. – a pesar de su tono gentil la mujer se sentía intimidada en su presencia.

Siguió a la mujer que había venido a buscarlo hasta una pequeña sala donde la maquilladora le esperaba. Le tomó solo unos segundos estar listo, solo debían quitarle un poco de brillo del rostro. Se miró al espejo, su hermoso rostro le devolvió la mirada, y por un instante su boca se torció en una sonrisa perversa que desapreció cuando volvió la mujer para llevarlo al estudio donde seria su entrevista, la primera que hacia desde que se convirtiera en el hombre poderoso que era ahora.

A Takeshi no le preocupaban esos programas, los encontraba absurdos, pero tenia que participar de ellos si quería crear una buena fachada. Todo se vendría abajo si alguien comenzara a investigarlo, no podía permitir que sus planes se postergaran por culpa de algún entrometido. Respiró profundo y cambió su semblante serio y calculador por uno totalmente opuesto.

Al llegar al estudio estaba todo preparado para su entrevista, por cortesía fue saludar a quien conducía el programa. Sus modales y su modestia creaban la ilusión de un hombre honesto, imposible dudar de alguien que parecía tan apacible, condescendiente y por sobre todo tan hermoso.

.- Buenas noches, el día de hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial, este hombre se ha hecho muy popular entre las jovencitas, lo extraño es que no es actor ni cantante. Saludemos con un fuerte aplauso a Takeshi Shino!!! Takeshi cuéntanos, que se siente ser tan codiciado por las mujeres.

.- La verdad es que no creo que sea para tanto. – miró hacia la cámara y sonrió seductoramente, pero de modo que pareciera casual.

.- Eres realmente encantador! Como es que un joven tan guapo se convierte en todo un hombre de negocios, he escuchado rumores de que estas nominado a ser el gerente del año a nivel nacional!!! Eso es un gran logro a tu edad.

.- Solo me he esforzado, con trabajo duro y manteniéndome informado de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, he podido guiar a mi empresa a lograr todas las metas que nos hemos impuesto. Y espero seguir así.

.- Antes de que mas chicas sigan gritando frente a su televisor mientras te ven... dinos lo que todas ellas quieren saber, tienes pareja?

.- Actualmente no.

.- Y hay alguien que te interese? Alguien cercano a ti a quien quieras corresponder?

.- La verdad es que si hay alguien, pero probablemente ella no sepa que existo.

.- Debe ser una gran alegría para todas tus fans!! Vamos a unos comerciales y ya regresamos!!!

El programa continuo por unos veinte minutos mas, veinte minutos contestando cosas que para Takeshi no tenían ni la mas mínima importancia, sin embargo era bueno para su imagen. En cuanto terminó con eso se dirigió a su departamento, ubicado en el ultimo piso del mismo edificio donde se levantaba su empresa, ShinTec Corp.

Al llegar a su departamento, se quitó la chaqueta, se soltó un poco la corbata y se sirvió un trago para luego sentarse en el sillón a disfrutarlo, encendió el equipo de música y comenzó a repasar mentalmente lo que pasaría mañana...

**Notas de la Autora: **bien, este es el prologo de un fic que ha tenido unos diez intentos antes de definirse como lo que les entrego. Por favor, sus comentarios y sugerencias son todas muy valiosas, no se las guarden y dejen un review.


	2. Capitulo 1

**SM: La Otra Cara.**

**RinitaInverse**

**Capitulo 1 **

Cuando Mina llegó a la cafetería las otras chicas ya se encontraban reunidas. Interrumpieron su charla para saludarla y hacerle espacio es la mesa. La joven venia muy emocionada y antes de que el resto pudiera decirle algo mas, tomó lo que quedaba del te frío de Serena.

.- Lo vieron, verdad? Vieron a Takeshi anoche???

.- Como dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver su hermosa sonrisa en vivo y en directo... – el comentario de Lita atrajo las miradas de Serena y Ami.

.- Quien es ese Takeshi? – Preguntó despistada como siempre. Esta vez todas las miradas se centraron en ella, aunque Ami fue la única que habló.

.- Serena, tienes que informarte mas de lo que pasa en el país. Takeshi Shino es el hombre mas famoso del mundo de los negocios. Llevó a ShinTec a la cima en menos de un año dejando en la quiebra a varias empresas mas pequeñas del mismo rubro.

.- Yo solo se que es muy guapo. – aportó Mina.

.- Seguro que mi Darien es aun mas guapo. Aunque... quiero ver a Takeshi!!!

.- Ay Serena... tu no cambias. – el tono de Rei era molestia mezclada con resignación.

Después de conversar de otros asuntos tanto o menos importantes como el programa de la noche anterior, cada una tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a su casa. La temporada de exámenes había terminado el día anterior y era justo que se dieran un tiempo para relajarse. Incluso Serena y Mina se habían esforzado para sacar una nota decente. El estudio intensivo y la falta de batallas donde las sailors se vieran implicadas había dejado ver los frutos, sobre todo en las notas de esas dos.

Al llegar a su casa, Serena se cambió el uniforme por algo mas cómodo, iba a relajarse frente al televisor cuando su madre apareció junto a ella.

.- Serena, hija. Voy a comprar las cosas para la cena, me acompañas?

.- Y traeremos dulces?! – su madre la miró con resignación.

.- Y traeremos dulces.

Tardaron unos treinta minutos en hacer las compras. Caminaban de regreso a casa con una amena platica de por medio. De pronto Serena se sintió extraña, miró en todas direcciones y no vio nada que le llamara la atención, a cada paso que daba se sentía mas inquieta. Algo estaba por pasar y no sabia que era. Acaso alguien las había seguido? Un ladrón? O peor aun, un violador... sentía miedo, pero no quería preocupar a su madre por un presentimiento que no sabia si era acertado o no. Finalmente se decidió a sugerirle a su madre que apresuraran el paso, se volteó para mirarla y su corazón dio un salto, personalmente no había tenido ninguna experiencia así, pero había visto suficientes películas como para saber que cuando una pequeña luz roja se mueve lentamente cerca de tu corazón no es nada bueno. Miró en la dirección de donde provenía la luz y en lo alto de un edificio pudo distinguir la tenue silueta de alguien apuntando a su madre. Sus reflejos habían mejorado con el tiempo y gracias a ello pudo reaccionar a tiempo para apartarla de la pequeña y silenciosa bala. Instintivamente Serena se puso en guardia, mirando en todas direcciones y afirmando con fuerza su broche.

Ikuko estaba en el suelo, con las bolsas de las compras aun en sus manos. Miraba aterrorizada de un lado para otro. Que había sido eso? Pasaron unos minutos y nada mas pasó, con el aire un poco mas relajado, la mujer notó la actitud de su hija, tan decidida y lista para saltar sobre cualquiera que se acercara.

.- Serena, vamos.

.- Señorita Tsukino. Es un placer verla en persona finalmente. – Serena se volteó lentamente. – Siento importunarla, pero debo pedirle que me acompañe.

.- Quién es Ud.?.

.- Me temo, señorita, que no está en posición de hacer preguntas. –dio un par de pasos hasta quedar justo al lado de Ikuko, luego le apunto con un revolver, sin dejar de mirar a Serena. - Por el bien de su madre, será mejor que no se oponga.

.- Aléjese de ella.

.- Me temo que eso no es posible. Pero le propongo un trato. Si logra deshacerse de este soldado, la dejare tranquila por esta vez. – junto al extraño, apareció un nuevo sujeto, parecía ir vestido como un ninja, tenia una mirada desafiante, no llevaba ningún arma de fuego, por un lado eso tranquilizó a Serena, sin embargo en el cinto llevaba una daga, realmente esperaba poder con el... sin tener que transformarse.

.- Hija corre!

.- Mi estimada señora, por que no guarda silencio y observa el combate? Estoy seguro de que será de su agrado.

.- No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien.

Sin saber si lo había dicho para tranquilizar a su madre o a ella misma, Serena se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, quería terminar rápido con todo eso, regresar a su casa y comer los dulces que su madre había comprado, la verdad es que no quería creer que eso estaba pasando, hasta ahora solo se había enfrentado a criaturas malignas, cosas inertes que habían adquirido vida a través de la energía negativa... pero nunca con seres humanos en completo control de sus acciones. Eso era extraño, y ahora que lo pensaba por que la estaban atacando? Ni siquiera los enemigos anteriores habían descubierto su identidad, como era posible que ahora estuviera pasando esto? Por que ellos sabían su identidad verdad? De lo contrario por que perseguirla a ella? Era una chica común y corriente a los ojos de cualquiera.

El primer acercamiento fue rápido, casi sin contacto, sin embargo Serena se asustó, el supuesto soldado se movía demasiado rápido. Intentó no entrar en pánico, estaba lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir de algo así sin la ayuda de sus amigas, con eso en mente logró acercarse lo suficiente y de tal forma, que él no pudo evitar el golpe, sin embargo el chico también tenia un plan de acción y al momento que recibía un golpe en el estomago, Serena era rozada con el filo de la daga en el hombro derecho. Afortunadamente para la rubia, el golpe fue tan fuerte como para dejarlo sin aire unos momentos y pese al dolor de su herida, Serena reunió sus fuerzas y le pateó con todas sus fuerzas la mandíbula, dejándolo semiinconsciente. Se volvió hacia el otro sujeto que, aunque no apartaba la vista de la pelea, no dejaba de apuntar con el arma a Ikuko.

.- Excelente Señorita, pero aun no puedo marcharme, como vera, ese hombre aun esta respirando.

.- Qué?!

.- El trato era que debía deshacerse de ese hombre y eso significa que debe matarlo. – Serena le miraba con horror. Toda su vida como Sailor, todas sus batallas, todos sus esfuerzos habían estado destinados a que nadie tuviera que morir, a que todos disfrutaran un día mas de sus vidas y ahora este desconocido la amenazaba con matar a su madre si ella no mataba primero a uno de ellos... que diablos estaba pasando?? Quería una respuesta y rápido, no quería matar a nadie, pero no quería que su madre fuera asesinada, menos frente a sus ojos y la única alternativa para salvarla era quitarle la vida a ese hombre... que hacer?!

El extraño apenas si se movió, de su boca no salió palabra alguna, pero el solo hecho de que tirara levemente del gatillo... lo justo y necesario para que Serena sintiera la presión y tomara una decisión... no tenia salida, tendría que traicionar todo el trabajo que había hecho, tendría que dejar su honor y orgullo de lado y acabar con ese sujeto antes de que se recuperara por completo. Se acercó despacio, una mezcla de precaución y resistencia a lo que iba a hacer le impedía moverse con libertad. En el camino cogió la daga que estaba tirada en el piso, la miró un segundo, meditó rápidamente lo que debía hacer y su mirada se llenó de determinación, nunca antes había pensado que seria capaz de matar para proteger a un ser querido, una cosa era estar dispuesta a morir por ellos, el sacrificio propio siempre iba primero para ella, pero lo que estaba en juego no era su vida... se puso justo al lado del hombre que lentamente comenzaba a recuperarse, alzó el cuchillo y apuntó a donde suponía estaba su corazón, cerró los ojos... ya había tomado una decisión...

.- Maremoto de Neptuno!!!!!!

No fue aquel grito inesperado lo que detuvo la mano de Serena, al sentir una mano que apretaba su brazo, suave, pero firmemente, abrió los ojos con asombro y alivio. Uranus le miraba con preocupación y suplica. Al volverse hacia su madre vio que el hombre que le apuntaba había dado un gran salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque de Neptiun.

.- Las manos de nuestra princesa no deben mancharse con sangre, para eso están las nuestras. – las palabras de Haruka fueron casi un susurro, aun así Ikuko pudo oírlas.

.- Haruka...

.- Estas bien? – Michiru se acercó a ellas. Serena asintió levemente, ante la respuesta la Sailor se acercó hasta la mujer que aun permanecía en el piso, cada vez mas llena de preguntas, sin embargo guardó silencio.

El sujeto, lejos de asustarse, parecía divertido con la situación. A lo lejos se escuchó un rechinar de ruedas, un vehículo se acercaba a toda velocidad al lugar.

.- Ha sido un buen intento, casi lo logro. Me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión, señorita Tsukino. Ahora veo que esta dispuesta a lo que sea, eso me alegra. Nos veremos pronto.

Un segundo después se estaba subiendo al auto que se detuvo junto a él, así como también se subió el sujeto que se encontraba en el piso que, aprovechando la distracción, se había alejado de Serena y Haruka.

Una vez el peligro hubo pasado, Michiru ayudó a ponerse de pie a la madre de Serena, recogió las cosas que habían escapado de las bolsas y se las entregó.

.- El espejo de Michiru nos advirtió, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo. – Serena asintió distraída. De pronto pareció reaccionar y se acercó a su madre, la abrazó y dejó caer un par de silenciosas lagrimas... le alegraba ver que se encontraba bien y estaba horrorizada con lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas y se retiraron igual de rápido como habían llegado.

Tanto madre como hija permanecieron ahí, sin mover ni un músculo. Ninguna se explicaba que había pasado, aunque ambas guardaban silencio, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para ella, cada una dando vueltas a la situación, sin llegar a decidir que era lo que debían hacer a continuación. Unos minutos después Haruka y Michiru aparecieron en un auto. Intercambiaron saludos como si no acabaran de verse y Haruka les ofreció llevarlas a casa. Nada mas oportuno, ninguna de las dos tenia ánimos de caminar, había sido demasiada tensión y estaban agotadas.

Una vez en casa, Ikuko miró a su hija con detenimiento, cada vez que Serena se sentía observada y le devolvía la mirada su madre apartaba la vista. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas... quienes eran esos hombres? Por que la buscaban? Desde cuando podía pelear de esa manera? Que tenia que ver con las famosas Sailors Scouts y por que la habían llamado princesa. Eran tantas las cosas que apenas si podía formular las preguntas en su mente.

.- Serena...

.- Si?

.- No, nada.

En un silencioso acuerdo decidieron que no era necesario contar lo que les había ocurrido al resto de la familia. Para que? No sabia quienes eran esos hombres ni mucho menos que querían. Por lo demás, Ikuko pensó que si Serena estaba involucrada con ellos de alguna manera, no tenia interés en revelarlo, puesto que ya lo hubiera hecho... pensaba que conocía bien a su pequeña, sin embargo saber que guardaba ciertos secretos (y no unos pequeños, ni cosas de adolescentes) la entristeció un poco.

El peligro había pasado, al menos eso pensaban, sin embargo aun estaba ese miedo latente a que fuera a repetirse o quizás pasara algo peor, quizás esta vez no intervinieran justo a tiempo y finalmente tuviera que matar a alguien... tenia miedo de herir a alguien, tenia miedo de que su familia saliera lastimada y que la única solución fuera matar a estos nuevos enemigos... como enfrentarse a gente común sin lastimarla? Como poner a salvo a su familia sin contarles sus mas grandes secretos? Como salir adelante sin involucrar a nadie si ni siquiera sabia a que se enfrentaba... las lagrimas luchaban por salir, sin embargo no las dejaría, no podía ahogarse en llanto, eso solo provocaría mas problemas y sin duda llamaría la atención. Tenia que demostrar que podía sola. Trataría de investigar lo mas que pudiera... aunque no tenia ninguna pista por donde empezar... o quizás si, la daga, ella se la había quedado. La tomó en sus manos y la observó con detenimiento. No parecía ser diferente a cualquier otra, excepto que tenia un símbolo, no lo había visto antes, pero era un punto de partida, no podía dejarlo pasar.

.- No señor, no lo hizo, pero estuvo muy cerca. No tenia previsto que aparecieran sus amigas. No señor, tienen que tener algún tipo de conexión porque no tuvo oportunidad de llamar a nadie. Si, comprendo. Me haré cargo entonces.

**Notas de la Autora: **sip, acá esta el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado. Esto se viene con todo. Al menos eso es lo que planeo.

Comentarios, sugerencias y demás en un review o a mi correo. Quiero saber que piensan!! No se guarden nada. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, que no se cuando será, pero espero que pronto.


End file.
